


Called Out

by WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off a sander sides text post, Gay, I don't know how to tag for shit, It like really gay, Logan's a little shit, M/M, thats really all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms/pseuds/WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms
Summary: Virgil gets fed up with Logan's and Patton's PDA, and calls them out of it. It backfires and all Virgil wants to do is to suddenly vanish off the face of the earth.





	Called Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a really funny text post. Hope you enjoy.

Virgil didn’t understand a to why those gay fools decided to be extremely gay, like he understands those two are dating and everything but did they have to show it all the time, especially in the group chat that they made.

LoganBerry: I love you

PattonCake: I love you two

LoganBerry: I love you more

PattonCake: I love you more than you love me

Virgil had to cringe at this for a moment. How did they go from talking about the latest episode of doctor who to...whatever this love feast was. They have been going at it for a while, and frankly Virgil just wanted it to end. So with as much ‘done with this bull shit’ energy he could muster, he typed out this response.

EmoNightmare: I’d love it if y’all didn’t do this in the group chat.

He hit send, waiting for a couple of seconds for a response before smirking smugly, glad that he had gotten them to shut up. He switched out of the app where they were chatting in favor of going back to scrolling through tumblr. That's when he got a notification from the same app, saying that Logan sent a message. He looked at it, only to drop his phone onto his face.

LoganBerry: Yeah well, I’d also appreciate it if you and Roman don't make out on the kitchen counter, but we can’t get what we want can we? 

The only thought that ran through his mind was ‘ oh shit’ and he quickly picked up his phone to reread the message, hoping it’s just his mind playing tricks on him. Didn’t Logan promise to never bring that incident up ever in his life? Virgil was pretty sure that his face was an impossible shade of red a he looked over the next message.

PattonCake: Excuse me they did WHAT?

And the only thing that Virgil could do to save himself from the lecture that Patton was going to give them was leaving the group chat, and that's exactly what I did. 

*EmoNightmare had left the group chat*

He place his phone of his bed, not even daring to touch it, he knew that this wouldn’t save him from the verbal roast that Patton would give him in person but he couldn’t care less. Everything seemed fine, until he got a notification from the group chat he just left.

*SirSingALot has added EmoNightmare to the group chat*

SirSingALot: If I’m going down, you’re coming with me 

EmoNightmare: NOOOOO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!

And as if Logan wanted to rub salt on the wound, he sent this.

LoganBerry: Lol, have fun in hell. 

Patton then, proceeded to scold and roast them for at least thirty minutes, Logan quietly stalking the group chat while it happened. Lets just say it’s safe to say that Virgil never complained about the couple showing too much PDA. (it didn’t stop him from complaining about it to Roman though, which lead to them making out anyway so Virgil didn’t really have a right to complain.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very short stupid one shot. If you liked it please leave me a kudos and comment, that' hot you trick authors to make more content for everyone. My tumblr is @WhyMustIBeDraggedIntoFandomHell (i know, a mouth full) so if you want to be friends with me for some reason you can.


End file.
